1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device designed for supporting the end of a sewer hose of the type generally used for draining sewer holding tanks on self-contained recreational vehicles. The immediate invention is primarily useful as a hanger for attaching the hose adapter to a wall and in this manner supporting the hose end freed for cleaning after it has been used to empty the RV toilet holding tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Of the large numbers of trailers and motor homes in use today, practically all of the larger ones are equipped with sewer holding tanks. These holding tanks must be occasionally emptied into a specified dumping station or sewer inlet. For this purpose, flexible, expandible sewer hose is normally used for attachment between the RV holding tank drain outlet and the sewer inlet. Motor homes and trailers usually carry sections of the flexible sewer hose with them. To prevent odor and for sanitary reasons, these sections of sewer hose require cleaning after use. The present invention is provided as a hose supporting fixture for use during this cleaning. The invention actually works in conjunction with a hose attachment fitting of which several are usually carried in the motor home or trailer for sewer line attachment purposes. The fitting for attaching the sewer line to the holding tank outlet is called an adapter. After use, the sewer hose and adapter must be cleaned, generally by rinsing with water. The unattached adapter end of the sewer hose must be supported above the remainder of the hose or there will be danger of backwash. The present invention is adapted through a unique ring and hanger arrangement to provide end support for the flexible sewer hose during cleaning.
There appears to be nothing available or published as past art structured similar to my device or offered specifically for supporting RV drain sewer hose for use during cleaning.